<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lights Out by ReelWriter19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762081">Lights Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReelWriter19/pseuds/ReelWriter19'>ReelWriter19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Panther (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesome T'Challa (Marvel), Black Character(s), F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Marvel Universe, One Shot, Parent Erik Killmonger, ReelWriter19, blackout - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReelWriter19/pseuds/ReelWriter19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Killmonger/Reader, Erik Stevens/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lights Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Shit!!!” Erik yelled accompanied by a loud thud so jarring it woke you out of the first sleep you were getting in days.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You replied in a pleading, groggy whisper. “E please! You’re gonna wake the baby. What the hell are you doing anyway?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The power went out…and he’s already up.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You heard your sons faint cry on the monitor and rose from your favorite armchair in the living room like a zombie to go feed, burp, change, cuddle…whichever of the nine things, if not all, that he required at this ungodly hour. You chose to nap here because Erik was PMS’ing…again. You knew raising a child with this stubborn ass man wouldn’t be easy, but lately Erik was on another level of pissing you off. His latest complaint was the fact that you babied Bakari too much.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>“</strong><em><strong>But he’s 4 months old E!”</strong></em> ...you exclaimed. He thought he should already be sleeping on his own.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You argued that you’re still breastfeeding and it’s a trek to get to him in the middle of the night. <strong>“</strong><em><strong>Are you gonna start producing something more than keloids and muscles out of that chest for him instead?!”</strong></em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You knew there was a root cause to Erik’s frustration, but you also knew that he needed time to express his feelings. Extra time that <em>you</em>didn’t have to give right now. So, for the third night in a row, he went to bed angry, while you took care of Bakari in his nursery and attempted to find peace in your comfy chair in between.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Brushing passed your husband without so much as a glance, you walk towards the hallway.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I did that already.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You fed him?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah..”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And changed his…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes Y/N…that’s what I’m sayin, damn.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bakari’s cries got louder by the minute.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“E…I’m exhausted. Don’t come at me with this attitude tonight ok?! I’m not beat for your shit right now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You make your way into your sons’ nursery and gently lift him from his crib. He’s beyond fussy but won’t latch on…not hungry. His diaper is dry…wow, Erik actually did that too. Bouncing Bakari lightly as you pace the room, you start to hum a melody hoping this will work.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He’s hot…” Erik appeared at the door. “He’s pissed cuz there’s no air circulating. I opened the window, thought the rain would calm him down but clearly. Come on, let’s go…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You look down to see three bags at Erik’s feet, one being an expertly packed diaper bag.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Go where E? It’s a whole storm outside. And it’s 3AM.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The rain let up and it’s not windy anymore. Don’t you trust me?” You scoffed…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just come on girl.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The three of you piled into Erik’s huge truck. He held the door as you secured Bakari in, choosing to sit next to him in the backseat just in case he started screaming again. Movement always helped when he was this antsy, but you were <em>way</em> too tired to do your usual laps around the loft to get him to sleep this time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Erik slammed the driver’s side door, which of course scared the baby, making him scream yet again. You shot him a cold look in the rearview mirror.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My bad.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Addressing your son in baby talk…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s okay my love…don’t cry. Daddy’s trying to take your place this week. Did he steal some of your diaper’s tonight Bakari? Is that the real reason why he was in your room?? You can tell mama…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Erik just shook his head. Your teasing, the AC blasting and the sound of the open road actually did the trick. Bakari went from sobbing to giggling to REM sleep in no time. You didn’t bother asking Erik where you were going because, let’s be honest, you knew he wasn’t going to tell you anyway, so you decided to knock out also.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>2 HOURS LATER</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Erik hopped out of the truck and took the bags in to the house. He then gently took his son out of his seat before waking you up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y/N…babe we’re here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are we back home?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, home for a few days yeah.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You reluctantly took Erik’s hand as he helped you out of the car. One quick but GOOD nap wasn’t going to make you suddenly forget that you were mad at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did you remember to bring…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Your pump? I got everything Y/N. And whatever I didn’t pack is available here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Erik led you into a BEAUTIFUL beach house. Still holding Bakari, he smirked at your reaction to this surprise. Kissing you on your temple, thoroughly amused at your shocked expression…</p>
  <p>“I’ll be right back. I’m gonna go put him down.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You couldn’t even answer. Mesmerized by the sound of the waves crashing, you walked towards the back of the open concept house in awe. The infinity pool overlooked a beautiful pre-dawn sky and the smell of fresh air hitting your nostrils was intoxicating. Truth be told, you wanted Erik to rip your clothes off and take you right here on this patio, but you needed to suppress that urge for the time being.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He walked up behind you, slowly placing his arms around your waist. It had been days since he touched you, his unexplained mood keeping you both in your individual corners of the boxing ring that had become your home. You closed your eyes and allowed yourself to lean into him. He traced a line from your ear lobe to your shoulder with his lips. You were a goner.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Baby…who’s house is this?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s ours.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You turned to face him. Erik had a sly grin on his face, a sight you also hadn’t seen in a very long time. Playfully hitting his chest… “Erik stop playin’. Did you steal this house? Are the owners on vacation and coming back in the morning? What’s the deal? Should I go grab Bakari now or…?” Erik caught your hand as you pretended to walk away. He had to admit that he missed this side of you too.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s kind of an inheritance thing. T’s dumbass was gonna get rid of it. Talkin’ bout some…’N’Jadaka, I <em>live</em> in Wakanda, why on earth do I need a house by this polluted Californian ocean?’”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were laughing hysterically at this point. You loved when Erik impersonated T’Challa’s accent…he was SO BAD at it. You were softening up again, dammit this man was good at getting you to let your guard down. You moved closer to him, hands on his shoulders as he bit his bottom lip….he knew that made you weak too. His hands were now roaming your hips and cheeks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh really…that’s what he said huh?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yep, just like that. So, I told him, T, don’t you dare get rid of this house. It’s a family keepsake, you know. My badass wife and beautiful son deserve this house T. So here we are.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Here we are….”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His lips finally overtook yours. All concern for previous arguments melted away as Erik lifted your legs around his waist and carried you to a lounge chair. He then ripped your clothes off and had his way with you. Filling you almost immediately, the sound of the crashing waves was no match for the moans you released finally feeling his touch again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>A LITTLE LATER...</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You walked back out towards the pool wrapped in a blanket to rejoin Erik who was still sprawled, bare chest and as sexy as ever on the chaise lounge. The sun had just started to rise, and you couldn’t be more grateful for this moment with your man.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nestling back into his side, Erik’s hands found their way back to some of his favorite spots on your body.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is he ok?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, I fed him, and he went right back to sleep. I think he loves it here too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y/N, I owe you an apology.” You stayed silent, this was rare, and you didn’t want any sudden movements to make him change his mind. Erik wasn’t big on words or explanations. He covered you and Bakari like no one else could. You felt protected and loved beyond measure, but there was something about having a child that opened up a new well in Erik’s heart. You fell more and more in love with him in these last few months, which was why the difference in his recent behavior had caught you so off guard.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You sat up slightly to face him, encouraging him to continue.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I started having dreams about my pops. At first, they were nice, we’d be chillin at the playground when I was a kid or on the courts playin’ ball. He’d be laughing with me, pushing me on a swing. I’d smile cuz I’d think about those times that I’d have with B…then the dreams got dark. My mother would appear, her eyes real dark, black…and she’d end up killing me or my father in one of the dreams. Every time she’d laugh about it and I couldn’t do anything but watch. I was stuck in the corner of the room, in that same blue hoodie I was wearing when I found my dad. She’d walk over and whisper shit like, ‘you’ll never have what we had’, ‘you can never be free’. And then I’d pop up.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>By the time he finished there were tears streaming down both of your faces. You kissed his away and held him close.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Erik, I’m so sorry. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I wanted to; I just didn’t want to scare you. The first time it happened it was really late, and you were in the other room singing to Bakari. The two of you were so peaceful…so I just listened to your voice with him and that calmed me down. I had another one a few days ago. She was in our room, standing over B’s rocker, just staring at him with those dark eyes. Then she looked over at you sleeping with your hand on him. I was stuck to the damn bed, couldn’t move. That shit was so real Y/N”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s why you didn’t want him in the room.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah…I’m sorry. I just didn’t know what to do. That seemed like the most immediate solve at the time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You readjusted to straddle Erik’s lap. Your love language was touch and luckily you knew Erik found peace the closer you were to him. You felt his heart beating as you retraced the scars on his chest. You steadied your hand there for a minute as he continued.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“T noticed something was off with me…”, finishing the sentence in unison…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“…because he’s T.” You both laughed. You were so grateful for his family and the second chance he had been given with them, in these very moments especially.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Anyway, his nosy ass told my auntie about the dreams, but she really helped. She reminded me that my parents really did love me, even my mother. And that the dreams were just traces of my old life of violence refusing to die. I guess because…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Because you don’t think you deserve this joy…a chance at real peace?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah…” He tried to break his gaze from your loving eyes, but you wouldn’t allow it. You held his face and kissed him softly. You moved slowly, hoping that the connection of your lips to his would somehow reassure him of who he was…recharging him in some way.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Erik Stevens. N’Jadaka. You are my king. I loved you before I knew about your past, I loved you after I found out all of the secrets you tried to hide and since you’ve made me a mother to our gift, I’ve managed to love you even more. I feel safe, adored and beautiful when I’m with you, baby. And you know what, that little boy back there already loves and adores you too. You can calm him down in minutes…you already make him laugh. I know this hasn’t been easy, but you’ve <em>earned </em>this happiness. Life isn’t perfect, babe. But all of that darkness is behind us now. Let me be here for you too. We have a very bright future ahead, but I need you present and here with us to enjoy it…all of you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I gotchu princess. I love you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I love you too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Erik suddenly had a mischievous look in his eyes. You jumped up because you knew him all too well, but not fast enough. He started tickling you and laughing like a lunatic.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Erik, stop! Your behind goes from 0 to a thousand in seconds!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pauses for a minute, getting close to your ear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let’s make another baby.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You laugh even louder now at this ridiculous notion and try to escape his arms.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh huh! This birth control stays IN Mr. Stevens! Too soon…WAY too soon. I don’t love you that much.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He chased you inside and into the bedroom. Hovering over you on this perfect king-sized bed, ready to pounce. There was no way you’d be willing to have another baby this soon, but there was absolutely no harm in practicing the latest techniques with this gorgeous man you cherished while Bakari finally slept peacefully in the other room.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>